Eric's letter
by diff.ending
Summary: Future fic with a flashback to a helpful letter from Eric to Hyde


November 11, 1985. Delivery room of Point Place Hospital.

MD: "It's a boy!"

Hyde: " We have a boy!!!"

Jackie: "Let me see!!! Wait something is still hurting!"

MD: "Looks like we aren't done here"

Hyde: "WHAT!!!!!!!"

Jackie:"Shut up you bastard." She pinches him hard.

Hyde:"Ow, shutting up."

Jackie: Screams and out comes the second baby.

MD:"It's another boy!"

Hyde:"Oh, my god. Two boys. Wow, I love you Jacks."

Jackie:"I love you too you fertile bastard. Now let me see my boys."

The nurse hands her one and Hyde one. "Mrs. Hyde, that boy came out first and Mr. Hyde, you are holding our surprise."

Jackie:"I was so sure it was a girl. What are we going to name them?"

Hyde; "I think we know the answer to that."

Jackie:"You are right! Go get the family and we can tell them all together."

Hyde leaves the room and is back with the whole gang (Red, Kitty, W.B.,Bob, Donna, Eric, Kelso and Fez only Laurie is missing as she is off "getting coffee" screwing an orderly).

Jackie:"Everyone meet our two sons!"

Everyone:"WHAT!!"

Hyde:"That's what I said and I got yelled at and pinched."

Kitty:"Yeah, two grandbabies to love!"

Red:"So what are their names. Not some pansy-ass girly names I hope."

Hyde:"You tell us. Tell them, Jacks."

Jackie:"This is Redman James Hyde or RJ for short." Red is all choked up. And this is Eric Robert Hyde." Bob starts to cry. "We named them after the men who helped us get to this point. Red who took Hyde in and made him his own son, Bob who took me in when my parents left me alone and Eric."

Everyone:"What did Eric do?"

Jackie:"Oh, we wouldn't be here without Eric."

Hyde:"Let's not get into details let's just say he gave me some good advice once."

Kitty:"I want to know."

Kelso, Fez,W.B. and Bob:"Us too."

Hyde:"Fine! He wrote me a letter from Africa that got me to stop being stupid after I marr.."

Jackie:"We talked about this, Stephen, If we have to refer to it at all, what do we call it?!"

Hyde:"My dumbass, drunken Vegas horror, dear."

Jackie:"That's my puddin' pop!"

Kitty:"What did the letter say?"

Jackie:"I'll tell you! I have it memeorized."

Hyde:"Jackie!"

Jackie:" I just popped out two, count them two big baby boys, Stephen, I can do whatever the hell I want!"

Red:"She has a point there."Grins

Flashback...

Hyde,

I just got the tape from mom and heard you have a wife that you don't remember. I believe this makes you head dumb ass now. Go get the helmet, you are now the King. Seriously man, since I am all the way in Africa and know you can't beat the crap out of me, I think there are some things you should think about if you aren't already. Knowing you as I do, I'm sure you are doing your usual nothing and drifting on Zen coolness and denial. Please note that if you destroy this letter, I am sending a few more periodically and if that doesn't work, I'll tell mom what I wrote and I know you don't want that because she will never let it go. So listen up!

First and foremost, I know we don't say it much but I think of you as my brother and you know my family loves you (not Lucifer but we don't love her either we just have to say we do). We all know you can do better than this. We don't really think that just staying out of prison is as good as you can do. Look at you running your store. There is another person who always believes in you (I think you will sense a theme coming unless hanging around Kelso and Fez has finally taken a toll on you). She may never have been my favorite person on the planet but she always saw the best in you and you are at your best when you are with her. You try more things, are more content and at peace. Don't deny it.

Second, we all know you love that loud, annoying,bossy (sorry got off topic) 95 pound cheerleader. You also make her a lot more tolerable. You guys are ying and yang. You are fooling no one except yourself if you deny this. I know you think I am too girly but I'm not saying be girly, I'm just saying an occasional mention of an emotion won't kill you. And the benefits are so worth it my friend. Yes, Yes.

Jackie really loves you. I say that in the present tense because I've seen the way she looks at you. I honestly believe that she would forgive even this dumb ass Vegas episode if you divorce the stripper (I don't care how hot she may be) as fast as possible, apologize and do some heavy groveling. And take it from a master at groveling, it's like ripping off a band-aid. The quicker you do it, the more it hurts to do and the more you mean it, the faster it's behind you. Well, until you have another big argument and it gets thrown back at you. But I digress. Don't let one drunken episode ruin your whole life. Don't let your childhood dominate your adulthood. You have a chance at having everything you never had as a kid. A home and family. So don't blow it. You deserve it or you will if you get off your ass and fix this! I said get up!! Go!!! Now you lazy bastard!! Move!! "You want to be with Jackie" (let me know if the Jedi mind trick works from this far away because that would be SO awesome).

May the force be with you,

Eric "Obi-Wan" Forman

Seriously, I am working out a lot here and am even got the beginnings of muscle. Don't make me come back there and try to hurt you.

End flashback.

Hyde: "And you all know what happened then. I divorced Sam and groveled my ass off for a year to get Jackie back. We got engaged and married a year later"

Jackie:"It was 6 months of groveling, Stephen and I went easy on you considering. And then it took me the last 4 years to talk you into a baby!"

Hyde:"But look, I gave you a two for one deal. Damn, I'm good."

Jackie:"I did all the work, twice. There better be something really big and shiny coming my way."

Kitty:"Oh, that is so wonderful"Crying"Eric, I am so proud of you!"

Eric:"Somebody had to say it and all of you seemed to be letting it slide."

Donna:"We were all a little bit selfish and wrapped up in our own lives. I'm sorry Jackie and Hyde."

Jackie:"That's o.k. It's all in the past. And look what we got out of it!!!!"

Kitty:"Now give me a baby to hold!"

Bob:"Me too!"

Donna:"No, I want one too."

Jackie:"Well, excuse me for not squeezing out enough babies for all of you to hold. I thought two was plenty" She is snarling. Then she starts bawling. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm just so tired."

Kitty:"It's just the hormones. You should rest. I guess I can wait to hold my grandbabies a little longer. But I better be the first. (She laughs) Everyone out. Let's leave the new family alone."

They all troop out except W.B."I'm so proud of you Stephen. Here is something to make up for not being there when you were little." It's a check, a big check. "I thought you might need a bigger place with two babies."

Hyde:"Thanks, you are the best. We hope you know you are welcome over anytime."

He exits and the family is left alone all snuggled up on the bed together.

Hyde;"How did I get so lucky?"

Jackie;"I entered your life and saved your sorry orphan boy sexy ass!!"

Hyde;"If you tell anyone I said this, I'll deny it but you did, you really did."

They kiss sweetly.


End file.
